Karma
by Keantha
Summary: This is a first person point of view of Duo. This will be an ongoing story and I have no idea yet where my muses will take this. Will be Yaoi 1x2 and have some graphic violence and language. Rating may go up.


Yeah, I was bored. As everyone knows boredom usually leads to bad things happening to someone somewhere. This is not always the case but most of the time it is. Well this time the bad thing happened to me! Karma I guess. I mean, hell as much shit as I pull I am surprised karma ain't bitch-slapped me before this. Well...considering what a doozy this little shocker was, maybe they were just saving it up for one big shebang! Wouldn't surprise me none. Hey that it just how life goes when you are me.

Anyway as I said, I was bored. Unbelievably bored. I wasn't aware I had voiced this complaint until the rather terse words of my colleague reached me.

"Maxwell!! Shut up!! We get it! You are bored. Just shut UP!!"

Ah, Wu Fei. Such a caring person. He is the epitome of friendliness.

"Aww Wu-Wu Bear I was just..." Yikes, that did it. There is that dragon death glare and wait for it...here it comes...3...2...

"INJUSTICE!!! MY NAME IS WU FEI!! NOT WU-WU BEAR!!!"

I can see his vein throbbing from across the room and somewhere in my head I hear a little voice yelling at me to stop now and back away from the dragon. Hell, I should even apologize. I got to thinking maybe that little voice was right and I opened my mouth to do just that when instead..

"But Wu-kins!! You said just last night.."

Oh shit, I was dead. I recognized that crazed glint in his eye as the same one from when I painted his precious Nutaka pink. I mean, I was so dead. I had just held up my hands and began to back away when a voice spoke up from behind me.

"Chang, leave Maxwell alone. He just does it to get a rise out of you."

Ah, my knight in shining armor.

"Besides he isn't worth your time."

Ok so the armor is tarnished.

"You should be saving your strength for the next mission."

...Really tarnished. Ok fine, shit, his armor was none existent but hell whose ain't? But still one look in the Persian eyes and I was lost. And who could really blame me? Well besides him. And now that I think about it, I should really have learn to keep my mouth shut by now.

"Aww, Heero you _do_ care!"

Brrr talk about your glare of doom. If looks could kill ,I would be a smoldering heap. Once, just once I want that gaze turned on me with something other than contempt.

"Omae Wu Korso.."

Sigh. Yeah love you too man. I just grinned like the idiot that they had named me and shrugged before slipping off, the grin falling from my face once I was out of sight.

'_Boys don't cry, kid. Suck it up_._'_

Yeah I know Solo, boys don't cry ,so those couldn't be tears on my cheek. I hurriedly dashed them away then sighed again. This was so not where I had seen my life going but when had the plan s of we mere mortals mattered to fate? A big fat never, at least by my figuring. Headin for the hanger I glanced up at the 'Scythe and sighed again. That freaking hunk of junk ruined my whole damn life. If not for gundams and such this whole damn war wouldn't have happened. I could still be a happy little street rat, stealin from those who got more than me. Maybe I could have stayed at the church and got adopted but fuck no, some bastards had to start a freaking war and blow my damn life up.

So here I am, 16 years old and deciding the fate of world. This shit is so fucked up. I can barely control my hormones and I am having to deal with this?! God really must hated me. It was at that moment, as I was complaining about the hell that is my life when I heard a noise behind me and thinking about it now I should have known I was in trouble but I was too wrapped up in my own little problems. Way to go Duo. I pasted that fake happy smile on my face and spun around to ask what was up only to come face to face with the ugliest bastard I have ever seen...and he was in a military uniform. Fuck! I drew a breath to yell that we had been made when I felt something sharp prick the back of my neck and then a surge of lighting raced through my body. My final two thoughts before everything went black was

'_Fuck they found us.' _followed by '_so...this is how it feels to be electrocuted.'_ Then everything was gone.

When I woke up I felt like I had just had a colony dropped on me. Every nerve ending in my body felt like it had been blown and my muscles twitched uncontrollably. I pried one eye open only to be forced to curl on my side and vomit from the explosive pain that erupted throughout my body. Fuck this hurt! I lay still for a long time just trying to remember how to breath and that while I might want to die that I didn't have that option. Slowly my body began to come back under my control as bit by bit my senses trickled information back to me. I became aware that I was lying on a cold steel floor and ...eww my own puke. Bitting back a groan I forced my muscle back under my control and slowly sat up.

"Ah so you are alive and awake. I was beginning to wonder," a nasal tone came from somewhere on my right but I hurt to much to even turn my head to look so I played stupid like I couldn't hear him. This just seemed to piss him off more as he growled under his breath.

"Little shit, we'll see how tough you are when Dominic gets your pretty little ass. I can wait for your screams then." Yeah didn't like the sound of that. Whoever this Dominic was, I sure as hell didn't wanna meet him. Waiting for laughing boy there to go aware I tried to listen for sound that might help me figure out where I was. And wouldn't you know I was outta luck. Nothing.


End file.
